


Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Dean tries to make breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Chocolate Chip Pancakes  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Little Dean tries to make breakfast.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

John came instantly awake at the sound. He tried not to wake Mary as he quickly slid on his pants and tiptoed down the stairs.

“What are you doing, son?”

Dean, his little face covered in flour and chocolate, stared up at his father with a grin. “Making Mommy breakfast.”

“What exactly were you trying to make?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes. But we didn’t have any chips.”

_Ah, that’s what the Hershey’s syrup was for._ John shook his head but he couldn’t stop grinning. “How about we clean up then I’ll help you make the pancakes for Mommy?”

Dean nodded eagerly.


End file.
